


Full Charge

by mis_elani_ous



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mis_elani_ous/pseuds/mis_elani_ous
Summary: Shen lets out a heavy grunt as he’s pushed into the side of his dorm room’s wall.Zed - his college roommate and childhood best friend - crowds into the space after him, rough hands running along the sharp jut of Shen’s hips as he grinds him back into their poster-covered wall.





	Full Charge

Shen lets out a heavy grunt as he’s pushed into the side of his dorm room’s wall. 

Zed - his college roommate and childhood best friend - crowds into the space after him, rough hands running along the sharp jut of Shen’s hips as he grinds him back into their poster-covered wall. There’s no light filtering inside their room save for the bright red LEDs of Zed’s desktop setup - a mountain of tech stationed back against the far wall - and although it isn’t the best lighting in the world, Shen can’t help but think it fits the mood. 

There’s a sharp tug at Shen’s hair as Zed pulls his head to the side, and then suddenly Zed’s mouth is on his collarbone, chapped lips rough against his skin. Hot, open mouthed kisses press into Shen’s neck, and Shen lets out a low, shaking breath. 

Zed grinds into him again, and Shen finally lets out a whine, allowing Zed’s leg to shift slightly between his own. Shen curses softly under his breath, before bringing his hands up to clutch at the base of Zed’s back. Zed makes a low noise of appreciation, then grinds into him again, teeth nipping lightly at the surface of Shen’s skin.

“I’m tired of pretending this isn’t what I want,” Zed breathes, voice low and teeth ghosting reverently against the curve of Shen’s neck. “That this isn’t what I’ve wanted for the past six years straight -”

Shen’s hands grasp for purchase, sliding along the curve of Zed’s hips before resting against the waistband of Zed’s jeans. Zed’s breath is hot against Shen’s skin and his leg is heavy against Shen’s cock, and Shen can’t help the noises he makes as Zed bites down, teeth pressing lightly into Shen’s neck. Zed’s hands are in his hair, and the pounding music from further down the hall - music from the party the two of them had left - does wonders to Shen’s body, the bass beating heavy alongside his heart. Shen shifts his fingers into the thin material of Zed’s shirt, twisting it over his hands and pulling the boy closer into his chest.

“Wanted this for so long,” Zed murmurs - practically climbing his way into Shen’s lap. His eyes are hard as he brings his lips to press just barely against the side of Shen’s jaw. “What a fucking mess -”

Shen feels Zed’s breath mingle with his own, and as the other boy continues to kiss his way across Shen’s jaw, Shen closes his eyes - mouth letting out a small, trembling sigh. _My mess, now_, Shen thinks, before pulling his hands from Zed’s shirt and tangling his fingers into the boy’s hair. Carefully, he steers Zed’s head to the side - catching Zed’s soft intake of breath with his own lips.

Their kiss - _their first kiss_, Shen notes - is messy, heated. He knows they’ve both done this before, _but everything’s different_, Shen thinks, _when the one you’re kissing is your best friend_. Zed is panting into his mouth, making small noises as he tugs at the hair at the nape of Shen’s neck. Shen finds himself sliding stiffly down the wall - knees weak and posters forgotten - and Zed smiles into his mouth. Biting him lightly one last time, Zed pulls back from the kiss and looks, considering, into Shen’s eyes.

“Is this alright?” he asks, voice rough. There’s want in his eyes - Shen can see it - but he’s hesitant, questioning. 

Shen pulls him into another kiss, breathing a short “yes” into the space between their lips, and Zed sighs heavily, hands tangling further into Shen’s hair. There’s little room between the two of them, but Shen finds that he likes it: he likes having Zed’s body on his, enjoys the heat and the pressure of it. Zed grinds into him slowly, carefully, and Shen tries not to get lost in the feeling. 

Zed’s fingers curl into Shen’s scalp, and the feeling sends chills down Shen’s spine. He’s so aware of it all - _Zed’s lips, Zed’s hands, Zed’s hips_ \- and Shen wonders how far they might go. He wonders, more than anything else, how far Zed might be willing to take this. 

“What is it that you want?” Shen asks into the kiss, and Zed pulls back, lips red and eyes sharp. Zed’s eyes roam his body - taking in the heavy rise and fall of his chest, the flush of his cheeks, and the press of his erection against his pants - before locking with Shen’s own.

“I want anything you’re willing to give me,” Zed replies, smirking lightly, and Shen feels his knees go weak.

Zed pulls him off the wall and steers him towards the nearest bed, pushing Shen backwards onto the sheets. Shen lands with a grunt, and - after checking where he fell - he realizes that it’s Zed’s bed: with Zed’s black sheets, red pillows, and severely mussed up covers. Shen has sat upon this bed many times in the past, but… never like this. It’s a little bit surreal, but when Shen looks up, he finds Zed pulling his shirt up and over his head - bare torso illuminated a deep crimson under the low light of the room - and suddenly any small, bubbling reservations are immediately forgotten. 

Shen shuffles his own shirt off, barely fast enough before Zed is pushing him down again: body heavy and mouth warm against his own. Zed’s hands are hot against his chest, and they roam with a curious abandon that Shen had never expected to receive. 

“Mmn,” Zed sighs, a self-satisfied little moan as he continues to press kisses against Shen’s mouth. He’s kneeling over Shen, hands coming up to clutch at the sides of Shen’s face, and Shen makes a small noise in the back of his throat as Zed slowly grinds down against his erection - the thick material of their pants an uncomfortable barrier between the two of them. 

Eventually Zed sits up, hands splayed against Shen’s chest as he straddles Shen’s erection. The red light of their room frames Zed’s face as he looks down at Shen, illuminating the thin strands of his hair and glinting off the single earring that loops through Zed’s right earlobe. “Mm - you know what I want?” he asks, fingers trailing the dip of Shen’s collarbone.

“What?” Shen manages, and Zed grins at him - teeth glowing red.

“I think I want to suck you off,” Zed replies, and Shen blinks back at him, tongue working numbly in his mouth as he tries to form a reply. Zed’s expression is fiercely eager, and the words echo, intoxicatingly, through Shen’s mind. _I want to suck you off_. Eventually, Shen just nods, fingers gripped tight around the sheets by his side. 

“I think I’d like that,” Shen breathes, and then Zed’s hands are at his pants, fingers fumbling as he pulls at the knotted waistband of Shen’s joggers. Zed pulls Shen’s dick out as soon as his pants come off - boxers discarded ungracefully around Shen’s knees - then sits back on his heels, eyes going wide as he looks down at Shen’s cock.

“Ah -” he breathes, fingers pressing tight against the curve of Shen’s hips, and Shen’s stomach does a strange, satisfied flip as he watches Zed’s face slowly change color.

“Is something wrong?” Shen asks, biting lightly against his bottom lip. “We don’t have to continue, if you don’t want to -”

“No, no -” Zed replies quickly, “I’d just - I’m not really, I -” He blinks away his words, face still flushed, before looking back at Shen with an expression Shen can only describe as _greedy_. “I really, really want to.”

Shen opens his mouth to reply, but his next words are cut off by the sudden sensation of Zed’s hand, warm and careful around his cock. Zed strokes once, experimentally, before he shifts himself back and leans his head forward - tongue licking hotly against the underside of Shen’s dick. 

Shen’s words die on his lips. Zed takes his time, feeling his way around, yet with every small moan that escapes Shen’s lips, Zed appears to gain greater confidence in his task; his strokes getting surer and his motions more directed. Zed settles into a rhythm, working Shen’s dick like he’s done this before, and Shen watches him, breath short, as Zed licks straight up the underside of Shen’s dick - slow and easy. Zed’s gaze flits up to lock with his, and Shen wonders, suddenly, how long he’ll be able to last with a sight like _that_. 

At that same moment, Zed bobs his head down - mouth wrapped fully around Shen’s cock - and Shen sucks in a breath. 

“That’s - ah - really good,” Shen murmurs, biting heavily against his lip. He brings one hand up to rest at the base of Zed’s neck - fingers playing with the dark hair that ends there - and Zed makes a low noise at the back of his throat.

Shen curses under his breath, breathing heavy as Zed continues to suck dick like his life depends on it. It’s hot and warm and _terrible_ all at once, because it’s Zed with his tongue laid flat against Shen’s cock, not some random girl or guy that he’d picked up at a party, but _Zed_ \- and that thought makes Shen go crazy. It’s incredible, and _fuck_ if Shen won’t get addicted to this. 

Zed’s methodical, working the base of Shen’s dick with his hand as he continues to take Shen’s dick deeper with each bob of his head. He’s nearly gagging on it, and Shen likes that: he likes the saliva dripping down Zed’s chin, likes the flush of Zed’s cheeks and the tears that are beginning to gather around the corners of Zed’s eyes. 

“Fuck, _Zed_,” Shen says, closing his eyes and trying not to grip too heavily against the back of Zed’s head. He’s close, so close, and the desire to press down - to grip Zed’s head and _push_ \- is overwhelming. Shen grips Zed’s bedsheets harder, teeth biting hard against his bottom lip. “I’m close,” he pants, “I’m so close -”

And Zed pulls off Shen’s dick with a slow, easy pop, his lips a glistening red as his licks away his excess saliva. He looks back at Shen - a hungry, predatory look in his eye - and smiles a slow, wicked grin. “Are you?” Zed asks, voice throaty, and Shen breathes out a heavy breath, trying to slow his breathing.

“_Yes_,” Shen says, voice strained, and Zed stifles a laugh, hand still gripped lightly around Shen’s dick. Zed strokes up, hand slicking with the saliva left over from his mouth, and Shen lets out a soft moan. 

“What do you want?” Zed asks him, the question mirroring the one Shen had asked him earlier. “Is this what you want?” He strokes again, and Shen looks up to meet Zed’s gaze, vision vaguely fuzzy.

“Is this not what you want?” Shen asks in reply, the words _I want to suck you off_ running heavily through his mind. 

Zed shrugs, a devilish smirk spreading across his face. “Not if you’re willing to give me more -” he answers, and then Shen groans again, mind going blank as Zed drags his hand up and over the head of Shen’s cock. 

“I - yeah,” Shen starts, closing his eyes and letting Zed have his fun. “You know I’ll give you anything. But, _ah_ \- you don’t think we’re going… a little fast?”

“Maybe,” Zed snorts, thumb stroking the underside of Shen’s cock. His breath is warm against Shen’s slicked up skin. “But I’ve been thinking about this for long enough.”

Shen lets that statement settle in his mind. “Have you?” he asks, breath short and mind muddled. Zed hums, breathing out a short “_maybe_” and taking part of Shen’s dick into his mouth. He sucks lightly for a moment, hollowing out his mouth and licking lazily at the head, before humming again and locking eyes with Shen.

“Mmm - but what was it you said before that?” Zed asks him then, teeth ghosting around the tip of Shen’s dick. Zed’s voice is low, and the words send a shiver down Shen’s spine. “That you’ll ah, ‘_give me anything_’ - was it?” 

Shen breathes out heavily, dropping his head onto the pillows behind him and grinning softly to himself. “I did say that, didn’t I?” 

“Alright, then,” Zed murmurs, his small, self-satisfied grin evident in his words, “I think I know exactly what I want.” 

Shen snorts - head still back and eyes still closed - and he listens as Zed shuffles off his own pants, the dip of the bed beside him rising and falling with Zed’s weight. There’s a thump as something - which Shen presumes to be Zed’s dark black skinny jeans - hits the floor somewhere on the other side of the room. 

There are a few moments as the bed continues to dip, a few moments more as Shen’s breathing begins to even out, and then a final few moments after which Shen looks up, curious, only to find Zed biting at the base of his thumb’s left hand, the fingers of his right shoved casually up his ass. 

Shen decides he really likes the view. 

“Come here,” Shen says, trying his best to keep his voice level, and Zed - very visibly - bites harder into his hand. Shen sits up slightly - just enough to reach for Zed’s arm - before carefully pulling the other boy atop himself. Zed lays against him, panting lightly into Shen’s shoulder as his fingers continue to work, then pulls himself back with a slight shudder.

“Don’t baby me,” he manages, face flushed, and Shen tries not to grin too terribly. 

“I’m not, I’m not -” Shen says, “but I’ll admit - this isn’t quite what I was expecting.” 

Zed glares at him as he sits back onto his heels, knees straddling Shen’s thighs. “Oh, shut it,” he scoffs, “I know this is what you’ve been thinking about, so don’t act like this is all me. I’ve caught you staring at my ass more than once tonight.”

Shen grins wider. “It’s, ah - definitely not all you,” he replies, and Zed rolls his eyes before crawling back over Shen and kissing him square on the mouth. 

“Good,” Zed murmurs, the word worked in around their kiss. Shen threads his fingers through Zed’s hair, and Zed shifts closer until he’s all but sitting in Shen’s lap. Shen’s dick jumps at the casual contact, and Zed grinds down, a snarky grin clearly on his lips. 

Zed grinds his ass against Shen’s dick - a tantalizing motion that’s way hotter than it has any right to be - and pulls out of their kiss with a small sigh. He’s kneeling above Shen’s groin, saliva covered hand slicking up Shen’s cock as he ever so carefully lines himself up. Shen wonders when it got so hard to breathe.

He watches as Zed lifts himself higher into position over Shen’s body - a wicked grin on his face as he slowly, _carefully_, lowers himself onto Shen’s dick - and Shen feels his heart jump. He grips the sheets of Zed’s bed tight in his hands, mouth drawn into a thin line. He’s loathe to allow the small gasps bubbling at his throat to escape any more than they already are - the smile on Zed’s face both taunting and all-too-knowing. Zed takes him to the base, bottom lip caught between his teeth, and - after a short pause and a sly grin sent Shen’s way - slowly begins to fucks himself on Shen’s dick to his own delicate, deliberate rhythm. 

He’s careful with his motions - Shen can tell - and, in a way, it’s almost cute. Shen watches Zed with interest, his own breaths coming heavier with each twist of Zed’s hips, and Shen finds himself content to simply lay back and let Zed pleasure himself as he will. The small noises that Zed makes, the slow slip of his smile into something more primal - Shen watches, and he revels in it. It is, perhaps, not what he’d expected - _he’d been more than ready to get on his knees and let Zed have his way_ \- but he can’t deny that Zed looks good like this. He looks, almost, like he belongs there.

“_Fuck_,” Zed groans, the word slipping casually from his lips. With each turn of his hips - the grind of his ass back into Shen’s dick - Zed’s face gets more flushed, and his grip on Shen’s shoulders gets tighter. He’s holding himself against Shen like an anchor - so close, so tight, yet inexplicably _far_ and suddenly Shen wants more. More contact, more skin, more control. He brings his hands up to grip Zed’s hips, steadily fucking the boy down onto him, and Zed positively keens. 

Shen moves his hands with Zed’s already working hips, biting his lip and listening to the other boy curse enthusiastically under his breath. He runs his hands along the curve of Zed’s ass, nails digging lightly into his flesh, and watches Zed’s cock bob in response. Shen runs his nails against Zed’s skin again - harder, this time - and Zed whines, fingers clenching tighter around Shen’s shoulders. 

Shen swallows dryly. It’s really, really hot; and Shen wants even more. 

“On your knees,” Shen says, then - his voice as firm as he can make it. “I want to take you on your knees.”

Zed groans something that sounds like a drawn out acceptance, and Shen helps guide him carefully off Shen’s dick. Shen sits up, pushing Zed’s shoulders down into the bed and shifting himself into a better position behind the other boy. Shen finds it interesting how little Zed complains at the rough treatment - there’s obviously something of interest there - but Shen shelves the thought for now as he lines himself up with Zed’s asshole, spitting saliva onto his hand.

As he pushes in again, Zed makes a thin whine at the back of his throat, hands coming up to grip at the sheets around his head. Shen goes slowly - excruciatingly so - and watches Zed’s reactions with an intense curiosity. The boy is nearly shaking, ass hiked up high and hips moving slightly in time with Shen’s own. As Shen slowly picks up his pace, Zed turns to bury his mouth into the palm of his hand - an obvious attempt to stifle his moans - and Shen is struck by the sudden realization that holy shit, Zed _loves_ this.

The thought makes Shen’s brain go a little fuzzy.

“You look good like this, you know -” Shen says, and Zed moans. He’s writhing, fucking himself in time with Shen’s thrusts, and he repeats Shen’s name like a mantra, the word a whispered prayer upon his lips.

“_Fuck_, Shen -” he pants, “Shen, Shen, _Shen_ -” 

Shen fucks into him greedily, hard and fast, and each noise Zed makes does nothing but fuel his fire. Zed’s falling apart - Shen can tell - and the tears that had been forming in his eyes before are back again. “Fuck,” Zed repeats, “_fuck, Shen_; you feel so fucking good -”

Shen’s heart does a funny little flip, and he so leans forward, lips close enough to brush against the cusp of Zed’s ear. 

“You really don’t know how to hold yourself back, do you?” Shen murmurs, breath heavy and warm in the space around Zed’s head. “We could have done this like a normal couple - gone out on dates beforehand, maybe kissed a bit first -”

Zed whines into his hand, biting hard as Shen continues to fuck into him. 

“Mm, like this, don’t you?” Shen asks, and Zed pants out a shaky “_yes_” - the word half moan and half prayer. _Good_, Shen thinks, _because I like it too_.

Shen keeps up his rhythm, the steady sound of skin on skin filling the room alongside Zed’s moans. Shen feels Zed shift underneath him - hand likely coming up to wrap around his own dick - and Shen grins, gripping Zed’s hips tighter and matching Zed’s trembling pace. 

“You wanna come?” Shen asks, tongue flitting out to lick at Zed’s neck. Zed’s shudders beneath him, head bobbing in as much of a nod as he can manage with his face pressed into the mattress, and Shen hums, careful as he fucks into Zed _just_ so. “Alright, then -” he says, grinning, “come for me.”

Zed pants into his pillow, a stream of unintelligible words muttered under his breath as he fucks himself both against Shen’s dick and into his own hand. Shen smiles into Zed’s shoulder, teeth grazing against flesh, and Zed comes for him with a slow, guttural whine, body stiffening under Shen’s weight. Shen watches Zed’s face, his own cheeks heating unwittingly as he watches the series of expressions that flit across Zed’s face, and he bites his lip consideringly. It only takes him a moment before he’s pulling his body back away from Zed’s and thrusting harder and faster into the other boy. Zed whines, hands flexing around the sheets in his hands, and Shen closes his eyes against the pleasure, fucking hard into Zed’s ass as he steadily allows himself to reach climax, too.

It’s a different sort of pleasure - fucking into Zed’s ass instead of his mouth - and Shen comes with a groan, nails digging hard into Zed’s hips. The feeling is white-hot - so much better than anything he’s ever achieved on his own - and Shen breathes deeply, blinking his eyes back open and looking down at Zed’s flushed, exhausted face as he slowly rides his high. Shakily, he releases his grip of Zed’s hips and pulls himself out with a slow _pop_. 

Zed groans, rolling himself onto his back, and Shen watches as his come leaks from between Zed’s thighs. He sighs, expression fond as he catches the extremely pleased grin that stretches across Zed’s face, and he allows Zed to pull him into a heavy kiss. They’re sticky, gross, and covered in both sweat and drying come, yet Shen kisses back with slow, fuzzy-minded fervor. Eventually he breaks off the kiss - intending to grab a towel, tissues, or _something_ to clean them both off - but Zed pulls him back with a huff. 

“It’s whatever, _whatever_, don’t worry about it -” Zed says, a small, contented smile somehow bubbling onto his face, “we can shower soon, alright? Just kiss me for now, _just for now_ -” 

Shen looks back at him, unsuccessful in keeping his own smile from bursting forth, before leaning in to meet the other boy halfway. It’s late now - long past the time that they both should have been asleep - yet the red glow of Zed’s desktop computer illuminates their slow kisses, teasing remarks, and snide jibes long into the early morning. By the time the two of them have finally cleaned up and have settled into Shen’s bed, the sun has begun its ascent over the horizon and the both of them are exhausted - limbs weary and bodies satisfied.

Sunlight filters into their room, the warm light drowning out the bright red of the LEDs, and Shen watches Zed’s open face with unfiltered affection. 

He recognizes that it’s not exactly how he expected his Friday night to go, and yet - as Zed grins lazily at him and presses another long kiss against Shen’s bruised mouth - he finds he really doesn’t mind. 

This has been a long time coming, and after all: everything's better when you’re with your best friend. _Even_ \- Shen thinks, somewhat facetiously - _anal sex_.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an old college AU that I used to write a lot for. 
> 
> It's been a little while since I last wrote smut, but this was a lot of fun - hope you enjoyed!


End file.
